of golden connections
by caandle
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a noble daughter on the run from her father's controlling hand, only to find herself in the domain of a territorial, surprisingly friendly dragon... who knows more about her than he initially lets on. Dragon AU. Cover art by the lovely ikanax0 on Tumblr. Cross-posted on Ao3.
1. the beginning of a Fairy Tail

_of golden connections  
_ by caandle

* * *

There's a dragon in there.

Lucy can feel it. The way the surrounding air crackles with heat and magic is the first telltale of a magic beast and the amount of _power_ that's seeping through every crack means it can't be anything _but_ a dragon.

She's never met a dragon before but she knows the stories – _everyone_ knows the stories – and there's no doubt in her mind that she's right at the entrance of a territorial dragon's den. Her mother spun golden tales that flowed against the classic "Dragons are dangerous beasts that steal princesses" that her father instilled in her, and Lucy's not exactly sure who to believe right now. She's not exactly a princess (just a high-ranking noble's daughter) but you never know.

If she enters and her mother is wrong, well there goes her escape plan and her life. She's got nowhere else to run and there's no doubt that the King's men are hot on her trail, hunting for her. It's either be eaten by an angry dragon or dragged back to the kingdom kicking and screaming, forced to be wed to a man she's never met.

Lucy eyes the cave warily, gaze darting back and forth between the rocky entrance and the forest's trees. _Damnit,_ Loke never told her that the only way out of the kingdom was through a damn dragon's den!

If she survived whatever outcome awaited her, she was going to throttle that jerk.

Lucy cursed her rotten luck. _Of course,_ the only way out besides the main transporting docks was guarded by a dragon. Her fingers itched to tug on her golden hair in frustration but she resisted, because she already looked bad enough as it is. Running through a forest had left her expensive, puffy dress ripped and caked with mud – not to mention the dirt covering most of her bare skin because fleeing via forest was hard, _dammit!_

She desperately needed a bath. That was another thing she'd do if she came out unscathed through this whole deal.

 _Possibly (most likely) be burnt to death by a dragon or go back home to her life as a business prospect..._

Lucy groaned loudly.

It was now or never, she supposed. Lucy bunched up what remained of her larger-than-life skirt and walked right into the dragon's den.

The first thing she noticed was the sweltering heat – if she thought she was sweating _before,_ it didn't even compare to her _now._ The second was the way the air around her crackled with visible strains of magic that made her mouth open in awe. She held up a hand and watched it dance around her dirty fingertips, eyes impossibly wide.

The third thing she noticed was the lava.

 _Lava._

There were little sprouts of the fiery liquid, bubbling and hissing, that lit up the cave. The only possible explanation for why she hadn't noticed it before was most likely due to strength of the magic barriers protecting this place – or the fact that she was blind.

Whatever it was, Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. There was a tiny waterfall of lava right in front of her! Well, that explains the heat. It must mean it was a fire dragon, if she recalled correctly... hopefully this dragon wouldn't burn her alive...

Dragon magic was strong, she knew, but just _wow._ She also suspected the fact that her body wasn't burning to a little, burnt crispy was also due to dragon magic.

Lucy let out a shuddering breath, wrapping her arms around her torso despite the way the heat made her skin uncomfortably damp and slick with sweat. Maybe it wasn't too late to go back. She'd just have to find another way to get out of the kingdom. Loke could try to smuggle her out -

 _Or not._

The devastating, sound-barrier breaking roar that echoed throughout the cave rattled every single bone in her body. Clacks of sharp claws followed by heavy, loud thuds quickly followed.

The dragon was aware of her presence and was now coming for her head.

Lucy made a move to stumble backwards, to escape and run for her life, but found she couldn't move. Her body was locked in place, frozen even with the surrounding heat. Paralyzed.

Her entire _being_ was screaming, _begging,_ for her to just _run._

Lucy only stood there, mind running a mile a minute whilst shutting down simultaneously, with legs shaking like Spetto's homemade jelly.

The thuds were getting louder with every breath, the surrounding rock shaking and rumbling from the magical beasts' heavy weight. The air crackled with magic before but now it was _electrifying._ If she wasn't so terrified for her life, she'd be blown away with the way the magic lit up the cave even brighter than the lava could ever hope to.

It was so physical in a way that her mother had only described before. It was absolutely breathtaking and Lucy lamented the fact that she was going to die before she'd be able to admire it properly.

The dragons ( _pink?)_ head poked around the corner, and she swore the slits it had for eyes widened at the sight of her. A rumble of clicks, clacks, and indistinct chatter bounced off the walls – _dragon speak_ , Lucy dimly thought under her fearful haze – and a tendril of smoke escaped the dragon's snout as it huffed.

"Sorry, forgot you humans can't understand me."

Lucy's jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out, full of incredulous disbelief. A dragon – a gigantic, powerful, magical beast – just... spoke to her?

Her mother had often whispered to her during story time, when she was but a small child, that dragons had the ability to speak to any animal but _hearing_ and _seeing_ it was completely different.

"What a weird human." The dragon snorted.

"P-Pink!" Lucy gasped before immediately clapping her hands over her mouth, petrified. Her stupid mouth was going to get her killed... even more than she already _was._

"Salmon." The dragon snapped irritably, upturning its snout like a petty child. " _Salmon."_

"S-Salmon," Lucy choked out, mumbling multiple apologies.

Lucy was talking to a _dragon._ A real life, powerful, potential princess-stealing _dragon._ Hopefully he didn't have interest in noble's daughters if that was the case...

"So, tell me... human." The dragon ducked its large, _salmon_ head to peer at her with inquisitive eyes. "Why have you entered my den?"

"Er, you see Mr. Dragon, sir... I'm trying to get out of the country." Lucy stammered, winging her hands behind her back. Her entire body was alight with nerves and her heart was beating so quickly it was almost concerning.

The dragon snorted. "Name's Natsu, little one."

The dragon – _Natsu_ \- crept closer and now his entire body was in view. He was _huge._ Lucy had to crane her neck at such an awkward angle just to make eye contact and it was starting to get sore. His entire frame just fit inside the mouth of the cave, and she noticed that his scaly tail was lazily swishing back and forth in a pool of lava. He looked threatening yet harmless at the same time, with the way it almost looked like the dragon was _smiling_ (can dragons smile? Her mother had never mentioned it) but Lucy knew that could change in an instant if she made the wrong move.

"What's wrong with Fiore?" The magical beast tilted his head, tongue lolling out of the side. It looked so ridiculous – and rather child-like, which made her question how _old_ this dragon actually was – that, despite herself, she had to stifle a giggle at the sight.

"I'm, uh, running away from my father." Lucy winced at the way his ears perked up, a mischievous glint sparkling in his eyes.

"Runnin' away? Are ya a _princess,_ little human? You look like one even though you're kinda dirty."

"No! _No._ I'm not a princess." Lucy squeaked, taking a small step back.

The dragon only made what Lucy assumed was a quiet hum, eyeing her shaking hands. "Just kiddin' with ya. I'm not interested in princesses. Too stuffy. That's more that bastard Sting's style, anyway."

Lucy swallowed thickly, not sure if she should be relieved. Maybe she should've said she _was_ a princess...

The dragon huffed and flopped onto his belly, making the cave shake threateningly. "I'm not gonna bite ya, y'know. Most stories say all of us like to take pretty women but all I care about is gold and my family... although you _do_ look like you are golden."

Lucy blinked, confused, before remembering her blonde hair. Was that the _gold_ he was talking about? "It's just hair." Lucy told the dragon, and started to wring her wrists again.

Natsu eyed the golden locks with a look that she couldn't place. He stayed silent, just watching her, which made Lucy shrink into herself.

When he spoke next, his voice was impossibly soft – softer than Lucy would ever of thought a beast of this magnitude could ever be. "Why are you running, golden human?" He rested his head on his ground, which relieved Lucy's neck from the uncomfortable angle.

"My father wishes me to be wed to a man I do not love nor know." She tells him nervously. Lucy could've lied, sure, but there was something about this dragon that a part of her told her _not_ to. At least he hadn't bitten her head off just yet. He'd been actually quite nice, surprisingly. Maybe her mother's stories had more truth in them than her father had led her to believe.

A low, threatening grumble escaped the dragon before cutting off abruptly, noticing her fear. His eyes were remarkably expressive. She could see him warring with two sides of himself, although over _what_ she couldn't tell. "That ain't right." The dragon shook his head after a moment of deliberation, " _You_ gotta choose your nest. Nobody else can do that for you."

 _Nest?_ Lucy racked her brain for her mother's stories. Natsu huffed quietly after she took too long to respond. "Your nest, in your silly human terms, is your mate and little ones."

Lucy nodded but before she could speak, the dragon interrupted. "Have ya figured out what ya gonna do when you're... out of Fiore?"

"Er, no, not yet." Lucy said, surprised by his question. Her runaway plan was rather short-notice so Loke and her hadn't been able to come up with much. "My friend was supposed to help me after I got past the first gates."

Natsu became silent once more. He watched her every movement, eyes tracking the slight shake of her hands and the way a bead of sweat travelled across her skin due to nerves and the overwhelming heat. His attention was as intense as it was imposing and nerve-wracking, leaving her to fidget just to have something else to focus on. Lucy stood there awkwardly, not sure if she should say something or just keep quiet.

This entire experience had been weird. The dragon hadn't initially killed her because she had entered his den and even sounded a little _concerned_ for her. Lucy could feel a headache coming on.

"What is your name, human?"

"Er, Lucy?"

"I've decided to keep you, Luigi." The dragon lifted his head, and had what she could only describe as a large, elated grin.

Lucy's jaw dropped, feeling faint. "W- _What?"_ He had not just – _keep her?_ And her name was Lucy, not Luigi!

"You're mine now." Natsu huffed.

"I thought you said you didn't take anybody!" Lucy shrieked. There was no way she was going to become a dragon's human pet!

Natsu's ear flicked, irritated by the sound of her screeching. "You're golden and you have nowhere to go. So, I'll just keep you."

"T-That's not how it works!" Her fear of the dragon abruptly vanished, replaced by bravery and anger. He couldn't just ' _keep her'._ She didn't escape her father's controlling grasp to fall into dragon claws instead!

"It'll be fun, Luigi!" Natsu's grin only grew bigger, ignoring the way her face went cherry red with anger and embarrassment.

"MY NAME IS LUCY!"

The dragon only laughed.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

Hi everyone! This is my new _Dragon AU_ fic that originally came from Tumblr. It generated a fair bit of positive feedback which inspired me to transform the suppose-to-be one-shot into a multichapter fic! Speaking of Tumblr, it you came from there, this & the next chapter will likely be very familiar to you. Chapter 3 onward is brand new though! :)

Feel free to check out my Tumblr at _caandleworks._ It's where I post updates/previews (of fics such as this one!), other bits of writing that may/may not be posted here, etc. If you'd just like to chat, I'm online practically 24/7!


	2. Ethereal

_of golden connections  
_ by caandle

* * *

The dragon's spiked tail swished up from its place in a lava pool. It started wagging – which reminded Lucy strongly of a little dog, which was a bizarre thought for a dragon – and Lucy shrieked as some lava residue flicked off through the motion.

"Watch it!" She snapped, jumping backwards as it came a little too close for comfort. "Not all of us are immune like you are!"

Natsu tilted his head, tongue lolling to the side, with a large grin. Lucy scowled at him – damn dragon had done that on purpose.

This entire situation was so ridiculous and completely out of one of her mother's stories, so much so that if Lucy were to wake up back in her family home, she wouldn't be that surprised. After at least five minutes of pointlessly arguing with Natsu, the resident friendly fire dragon, she'd resigned herself to be stuck here for the next month or so.

 _"I'll just keep you until your human friend can get ya,"_ the dragon had said, _"Erza'll have my head if I let a human go through here."_ At least that had been a little reassuring. The dragon hadn't planned on 'keeping her' forever although he didn't seem that happy about it, by his whiny tone. Lucy had also been surprised hearing Erza's name come out of the dragon. Erza Scarlet was one the strongest knights Fiore had, and Lucy was pretty sure that she'd just been promoted to an S class knight right before she left. They'd only met a couple of times, albeit briefly, in the past.

It was reassuring to know that Natsu, a big fire-breathing dragon, was scared of Erza Scarlet like the rest of Fiore. It helped her relax a bit more in the presence of the magical beast, no longer frightened for her life.

Besides, Natsu was a little too silly for her to be scared of him for too long. He reminded her of the dragons from her mother stories which was a stark contrast to the way her father painted the magical creatures as being. While she still had fear curled low around her heart, Lucy had warmed up to him in the short amount of time she'd spent in his company.

"Come, golden Lucy." Natsu beckoned her with a slight head toss behind him. "I have a place ya can stay at while you're mine."

Lucy doubted she'd ever get used to being called 'his' by Natsu but didn't comment, and jogged to keep up with his pace. For someone so large, Natsu was quick. When Natsu turned his head to check up on her, he gave her what could only be labelled as a sheepish smile, and stopped so she could catch up. Lucy swallowed a squeak when he nudged her back with his snout, gently nudging her to walk in front of him.

The cave shuddered at each _thud_ his steps made. The further they got, the larger Natsu's den grew, and the dragon could stretch and stand taller. He stretched out his wings slightly which made Lucy jump, confused by the sudden overcasting shadow. Her eyes widened in awe at the sight of his wings.

The dragon was absolutely breathtaking. The magic seemed to come to _life_ around Natsu. It surrounded him, buzzing and swirling around his body, caressing his tough scales and the soft underbelly of his wings. Magic completely took to Natsu in every way.

It made the dragon look _ethereal._

Natsu looked at her curiously and Lucy flushed red, being caught staring. She faked a cough and continued walking forward.

Fire licked the walls and the amount of lava grew, which also meant the temperature rose. Lucy wrinkled her nose at the amount of sweat coating her skin, mixing in with the dirt from her trip in the forest, leaving her with a very uncomfortable sensation. No doubt she smelled absolutely rancid.

Lucy sighed, twirling a lock of her hair with a finger. Her father would have a fit if he saw her like this: ripped clothes, dirty, and with a dangerous dragon in her company.

 _A lady must be proper, clean and presentable at all times. A lady must be delicate and rely on the help of her husband or father. A lady must surround herself with reasonable company fit to the standards of her social standing._

Lucy snorted humorlessly, letting her hand drop to her side. Natsu, who was swallowing a single flame that he'd gotten, lowered his head to meet her eyes. "Lucy?"

"It's nothing." Lucy sighed, itching at her skin.

Natsu blinked at her, not convinced, but nudged her forward once more. "Through here."

Lucy let him guide her, the rockier terrain making it difficult to walk without stumbling. It was more of a downward slope and there was little to no fire or lava, so she had to strain her eyes to see. Natsu helped a little by releasing little bursts of flames up in the air every once and a while but Lucy was not used to the dark.

Eventually, the light returned and Lucy gasped at the sight in front of her.

There were mounds upon mounds of pure gold, glittering jewels, priceless objects that shined with the fire's light bouncing off them. Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. She'd been raised in an affluent household but had never witnessed _this_ level of riches.

The entire size of his treasure would be enough to run the entire kingdom of Fiore for at least three months. Lucy didn't know how it all fit into this cave regardless of how large his den was.

When Lucy finally gathered her bearings and turned back to Natsu, the dragon had his chest puffed up smugly. He was standing tall with a proud grin, obviously pleased by her dumbfounded reaction.

"This is my hoard," Natsu gestured to the treasure with a nod. "Ya will stay here."

Lucy raised a brow. "You want me to sleep on gold and jewelled crowns?"

"There's probably some stuff ya can use."

"Is there nowhere else?" Lucy frowned. She didn't want to sound ungrateful (although, this technically could be considered kidnapping, regardless of that she'd accepted it, so she had the right to be a little upset) nor did Lucy want to offend the dragon.

Hoards were precious to dragons. It was one of the first teachings that her mother that made sure she understood. Dragons spent their entire lives building their hoard, made up of pieces that they'd come across or fought to acquire. Their collection was deeply personal, if she remembered correctly, as each one differed from each dragon. Natsu obviously had a penchant for gold and jewels, whilst another dragon might be drawn to completely different items. Building a hoard was a deeply ingrained instinct and dragons were very, _very_ proud beings. Insulting a dragon's hoard was a sure-fire way of ensuring that you would not live to see another glimmer of sunlight.

She was well aware that he could decide to burn her at any time.

Natsu nudged her gently with his nose. "You are golden and are mine. You belong here." Despite his playful actions, his tone was serious and held no room for argument. Lucy rolled her shoulders to release the tension bundled up there and nodded, eyes scanning the area for items she could turn into a makeshift bed. Lucy didn't fancy sleeping on hard metal so hopefully, Natsu was right about having blankets or something more comfortable she could use.

His 'golden' comments were a little odd but Lucy supposed it was a dragon thing. "Guess I'm a part of your hoard now." Lucy joked without thinking, glancing back to Natsu. She wasn't ready to see how close his head was to her face nor the look in his eyes.

It made her nervous, having him so close and looking so serious. Had she just offended him? It had only been a joke, but then again, it was his _hoard_. Comparing herself as such was undoubtedly rude and extremely tactless.

"Yes," Natsu murmured softly, "You are."

Lucy gaped at him, unsure how to reply. She'd been sure that she'd just committed a cardinal dragon-law sin, and he'd _agreed_ with her? Lucy couldn't believe her ears. So, she moved away instead and started going through a pile of golden objects. "W-Where do you usually put the soft materials?"

Natsu dropped down onto his belly, causing a pile of gold coins to fall with a muted _clang_. "I dunno. They're here somewhere."

"Helpful," Lucy muttered, holding up a bejewelled necklace. It was an old style that hadn't been in the market for years but it was very beautiful and, despite not being a jewel connoisseur, she knew were made of real gems. She gently put it aside and moved on.

Lucy shifted through multiple piles of gold and pretty gems, panting slightly due to having to climb over the larger sized mounds. It was very unorganized and messy. Lucy was sure that Natsu would find something to add to his hoard and just dump it here. It was a very ineffective method that was now biting her in the ass, but she wouldn't dare say that to him. Lucy had somehow managed to escape his wrath earlier before and she wasn't about to push it.

Lucy couldn't deny that his collection was very, very impressive. If her father – or the King – knew that there was such a grand treasure trove so close to the capital, they'd be clamouring to conquer it. Lucy shuddered at the thought.

It would be a difficult challenge since dragons were renowned for their strength and prowess, but thousands of soldiers against a single dragon didn't have the best odds for Natsu. She'd only known him for less than two hours but she wouldn't wish that on him. If she ended up back in her father's clutches, she wouldn't breathe a word of Natsu's hoard. Although if she did, her father wouldn't even see her to _give_ the opportunity to speak of it. Lucy would immediately be sent off to be married and her father would only likely go to the wedding to ensure she wouldn't 'escape' again or just to keep up appearances. Likely both.

Betraying a dragon by exposing their hoard would be signing off your own death warrant, moral integrity aside. She would never do that to anybody, even a dragon that could very likely decide that scorching her was a viable option.

Now, thinking back on it, her mother had been _very_ detailed with her stories. She made sure Lucy knew almost everything about dragons – as a child she'd been a walking encyclopedia because of it – despite her father's efforts to forbid her from telling Lucy about them. It got bad enough that Layla would sneak in her room to whisper in her ear about courageous dragons and the way they lived.

After her mother had passed, Lucy never spoke about dragons aloud again.

It was almost like her mother knew that she'd eventually _meet_ a dragon but that was ridiculous. Her mother had a way of knowing many things but Lucy doubted she'd be able to know that she'd meet Natsu someday. Layla Heartfilia was just a woman who loved the history of dragons, not some psychic. Lucy smiled to herself, amused by that silly thought.

After another ten minutes of not finding anything worthwhile, Lucy huffed in frustration. She turned to Natsu and placed her hands on her hips, looking down at him from atop of a golden pile. The dragon smiled at her, having been content just watching her.

"Considering this is because of you, can you please help me?" Lucy sighed. Natsu got up onto his legs and effortlessly climbed to her. Lucy was a little jealous of how easily he was able to traipse over.

What she hadn't been expecting, however, was the way he picked her up from the back of her dress with his sharp teeth and started walking. _"Natsu!_ " she shrieked, flailing her limbs around. "Put me _down_!"

He only rumbled a laugh that sent hot air down the back of her neck, making her shiver and cringe. Natsu dropped her after a couple of seconds, surprisingly delicate, and started sifting through gold with his nose. "It was right here." He said, leaning back with a smug look.

Lucy gaped at what he uncovered. There were silks of many different colours and patterns, thick material that were possibly the softest things she'd ever come into contact with, and fluffy pillows that made her feel tired just looking at them. She no longer worried about being uncomfortable, watching as silk slid through her fingertips, before she quickly dropped it, aware that she was extremely dirty.

Natsu watched her with a proud gleam in his eye, enjoying her reactions. The air around him practically exuded confidence. He was obviously pleased with himself – no doubt a dragon pride thing.

"You found these so quickly..." Lucy murmured before scowling. "You knew where these were all along, didn't you?"

Natsu only grinned wide, showcasing his razor-sharp teeth.

Lucy rolled her eyes and gathered as much material in her arms as she could, hoping that she didn't transfer too much dirt onto the expensive fabrics. "Can you clear out some space so I have room to create a bed?"

Natsu looked more than eager to do so and hurriedly scampered off. He completed his task so quickly that he was already done by the time Lucy had wandered over. "Thank you." She said, surprised by his efficiency, before setting about making her temporary bed for the next month or so.

Natsu watched her as she worked, tail swishing happily behind him, ready to help her if she asked. It was a weird feeling, having a dragon she was certain was going to kill her earlier at her beck and call, but Lucy wasn't complaining.

She'd have to figure out a way to get into contact with Loke to tell her about what was happening and that she was okay. Lucy doubted sending a fire dragon into the capital would be a good idea if Natsu even agreed to that. Lucy, despite the circumstances, was rather glad that Natsu hadn't let her escape the country just yet. Loke and she hadn't ironed out the details of what and how she was going to survive in a brand-new country. Lucy wasn't so close-minded that she didn't know that she was unprepared for the outside world. She had grown up as high-ranking nobles' daughter and had the best of everything. Lucy knew she had to learn a lot before she'd be able to live on her own.

Although being a dragon's pet for the next month or so wasn't exactly ideal, at least Natsu was friendly.

When she was done, she stood with her hands on her hips, admiring her handiwork. In the midst of glittering piles of gold, was an assortment of silk and other fabrics paired with the multiple different sizes of pillows Natsu had found. She turned to Natsu, opening her mouth to speak, before choking on her words at the expression on his face.

A dragon was surprisingly expressive – or, at least _Natsu_ was. His eyes were half-lidded, watching her every move, with an intense look. He looked so content and satisfied even though all she had been doing was creating a place for her to sleep. A deep rumble that Lucy could only describe as a happy purr came from the dragon which surprised her.

She'd only just made a bed for herself. Lucy smiled nervously, unsure if she should say something. Natsu soon snapped out of it and sent her a sheepish smile but didn't explain himself.

Lucy faked a cough. "Is there any way I could have a bath?"

"There's some pools of water ya can use. I'll take ya there."

"Thanks," Lucy smiled at him. "You wouldn't have any women's clothes in here, would you?" She wasn't expecting a yes to this question, since he had claimed that he wasn't fond of kidnapping women, but was pleasantly (albeit very confused) by his answer.

Natsu shrugged. "Yeah, I do."

"You don't take women but you take their clothes?" Lucy raised a brow. Was this dragon a pervert?

"They're usually shiny and nice. Gotta have 'em. Don't care much for the humans in 'em since they don't shine like jewels but their clothes do. Well, besides _you_ , golden Lucy."

Lucy swallowed thickly. "Uh, thanks?"

"No problem! I'll take ya to the place where ya can clean yourself and then I can grab something for ya if ya want."

Lucy nodded before letting out a startled scream as the dragon picked her up again. " _NATSU_!"

* * *

Lucy peeled off her dress, wrinkling her nose. It was even worse for wear than she had initially assumed. The entire bottom half of the skirt was in tatters and the bodice was filthy. Grateful to have the garment off, Lucy tossed it aside to deal with later.

Lucy dipped her big toe in the pool, wincing at the temperature. It was just short of boiling. She wasn't surprised – Natsu was a _fire_ dragon so it made sense – but only disappointed. How was she going to wash herself if her body couldn't handle the temperature?

With a frown tugging at her lips, Lucy stepped back to think of a solution to her problem.

"What's wrong, golden Lucy?" Natsu's voice came from behind her.

Lucy turned with a frown, "It's too hot for me – _ACK!"_

There was a _man half-naked_ in front of her. Lucy screamed, wrapping her arms around her breasts, grateful that she hadn't taken off her underwear. "PERVERT!" She screeched, _"NATSU!_ THERE'S A _PERVERT!"_

The man in front of her only titled his head in confusion. "Whatcha talkin' about Lucy? There's nobody here but me and you."

Lucy gaped at him. "N- _Natsu?"_

"Yeah?"

"B-But... you're a _dragon_."

"I am," humanoid Natsu grinned. His teeth were razor sharp. "Some of us are able to switch."

"Switch?" Lucy hugged her torso tighter, mind whirring with the sudden fact that Natsu looked human. Although now that she got a closer look, he did look _different_. His eyes resembled half-slits and his teeth were sharper than any humans could ever be. Not to mention the red-tinted scales covering a part of his cheeks, neck, and the rest of his body. His hair was also pink – er, _salmon_ \- which Lucy assumed was why his dragon form was also the same shade.

"There's different types. First generation – like me – can switch to my human form at will. Others take a little more effort if they're able to at all." Natsu shrugged, putting his hands behind his head. "Haven't used this form in years."

"Why have you, er, used it now?"

"Well, that's obvious Lucy!" Natsu grinned, "It's easier to talk to ya like this."

"C...Can you put on some _clothes_?" Lucy squeaked, trying to keep her eyes firmly glued to his face. His lack of clothes was distracting. Natsu's white knee-length trousers slung low on his hips, and his chest was proudly showcasing the muscles he was sporting.

Humanoid Natsu was _hot._

Lucy flushed red and turned her face to the side, nervous that he'd realise what she'd just thought if his eyes met hers.

"Huh? Ah, forgot that ya humans need your clothes. Never understood why," he shrugged a shoulder, "It's just skin."

"It's improper." Lucy coughed, avoiding making eye contact. "Even if you're a dragon."

Natsu was staring at her, she could tell. Lucy's fingers twitched, wanting to grab her destroyed dress and put it back on. She was practically naked in front of Natsu. Regardless of whether he was a dragon or not, he still _looked_ like a man.

 _A lady must never show skin unless it is with her husband. A lady must remain pure._ Oh, how her etiquette tutor would react if she saw her now. Her beloved cane would probably break and Lucy would have red hands for _weeks_.

"Clothes will just get in the way."

"What?" Lucy's eyes snapped over to meet his. "What are you talking about?"

Natsu took a step forward. "Ya wanted a bath, didn't ya? I can't make the heat go away – only make it hotter – but I can help you adjust to it."

Lucy stared at him, eyes wide. "I'm sorry, _what_?"

"Humans are too delicate. I'll use my magic to help ya resist the heat so ya can get clean."

"How... do you do that?" Lucy eyed him. "It's not going to hurt, is it?"

Natsu barked out a short laugh. "Nah. Probably feel pretty good." He walked up to her with a smile. "Can I touch ya?"

Lucy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Why?"

"Easiest way to get the magic to work." Natsu's eyes glinted with a playful edge. "So, can I?"

"L-Let me put on some clothes first!" Her voice came out squeaky and high-pitched, betraying how nervous she felt.

"I told ya, clothes just get in the way. It'll be better just like ya are."

"But -"

"Lucy." Natsu tilted his head down to look at her, expression serious. "I won't do anything that will make you uncomfortable. I'm just making sure you can handle the heat. _Promise_."

Lucy's mouth went dry and all words were lost on her, so she just nodded mutely. Natsu grinned, reaching to gently pull her hands away from her breasts.

"Just relax," he murmured, placing his hands on her shoulders. His skin was rough, calloused, but warm. The tension seeped out of her muscles despite how awkward she felt.

He slowly rubbed her shoulders for a few seconds, hands growing warmer as the seconds passed, before sliding down her arms. "See," Natsu hummed, "feels good, doesn't it?"

Lucy only watched him with awe, forgetting about how she was practically naked in front of a man – dragon or not. Little sparkles of visible magic surrounded them, swirling and glittering, reacting to the effect of Natsu's power. It was as beautiful, if not more, as the first time she had been witness to it.

He warmed up the skin of her arms for another thirty seconds before moving down to her waist. Lucy stifled a giggle at the feel of his hands on her sides. The area had always been a little ticklish. Natsu's smile told her that she hadn't been that effective.

He dragged his palms against her the area under her breast, her ribcage, and her stomach before grabbing hold of her hips. Their bodies were so close together that they were almost flush with one another. Lucy looked up to look Natsu in the eye and was surprised to see the soft, caring look he was sporting.

"Natsu?" She murmured.

Natsu only blinked once, twice, and then gave a small smile. "Nearly done."

His fingers trailed up the skin of her spine, sending shivers throughout her body at his touch. The strains of magic completely enveloped them, bright and alive. Despite the beautiful view, Lucy could only look at Natsu.

"There." Natsu took a step back, eye's half-lidded. "All done." His breath was a little ragged as he put more distance between them.

"Are you okay, Natsu? Was it too much magic?" Lucy asked, concerned the way his chest heaved with each breath and how his cheeks were flushed as red as the scales on his skin.

"What - _Nah_. That was nothin'. I just –" He cleared his throat. "I'll let ya get clean now. Call me if ya need me." With that, he turned his back and hurried out of sight, shaking his head.

"What was that about?" Lucy muttered to herself, reaching to unclasp her bra.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hi everybody! I was excited to post this because from here on, the story _really_ starts. Next chapter will be posted 1-2 week/s. What did you think of this chapter? Let me know!

 **also, if you liked this, you can check out my other work on _Tumblr._ I'm the most active on here and I've got a bunch of NALU stuff that I haven't posted here yet! Or, if you'd just like to chat, I'm online 24/7! It's _caandleworks._**

Thanks for reading!


	3. Who are you?

_of golden connections_

by caandle

* * *

Lucy let out a deep sigh, pressing her face in one of her fluffy pillows. She'd been laying in the same spot for at least ten minutes, completely and utterly _bored_ out of her mind.

There was little to no entertainment that could be found in a cave. The lava and fire got rather plain after being around it for longer than a day, and the heat it caused definitely put a damper on Lucy's wonder.

Surrounded by glimmering jewels and priceless items, Lucy could only focus on that she had absolutely nothing to do. A downside to being stuck in a cave with only an affectionate dragon as your company, Lucy supposed.

Earlier in the morning, it had gotten bad enough that she'd resorted to sorting through Natsu's numerous mounds of trinkets to organise them. She'd only managed it for an hour before her arms got sore and she got bored of the tedious action.

Natsu hadn't shown his snout at all since she'd woken up. It was a little odd – and rather concerning if she was honest – that his scaly head was the first thing she'd wake up to.

He'd taken to sleeping in her bed so she had to have him clear out more space to fit his gigantic dragon form, an order he was more than happy to fulfil. At first, she had complaints but even a 'Lucy Kick!' wouldn't permanently kick him out, so now she just ignored it. At least he'd listened when she said that he could only sleep in her bed if he was in his dragon form. She drew the line when it came to him as a _man._ Lucy may have let him see her at her most vulnerable state but that was to allow her to _bathe_ , something that triumphed propriety. Sleeping in the same bed as him would send her etiquette teacher and father to an early grave.

Lucy had been shocked, and then worried when she couldn't find him. The woman had searched everywhere she could think of – the secluded lake of lava bubbling further south, then her bathing pools, and numerous other nooks and crannies that his human-ish self would fit into, before looping back to the hoard.

Lucy could find neither a pink hair or scale from the dragon typically glued to her side.

Natsu would turn up eventually so Lucy tried not to worry too much. He was probably out hunting or looking for treasure, although a warning might've been nice.

Lucy scowled as she sat up, crossing her ankles and placing her hands in her lap, gently clutching the skirt's light fabric.

Lucy was tired of seeing the same walls day in and day out. She hadn't felt the warmth of the sun in what felt like forever, hadn't inhaled crisp, fresh air and the smoky scent inside the cave made her throat tickle occasionally. Gold, as beautiful as it looked, lost its pretty charm since she was surrounded by it. She wanted to go _outside._

Although not until Natsu got back.

She didn't want him to return to his den and find her missing. Natsu would probably be frantic if his interactions with her were anything to go by. It was better for her just to wait and hope that he didn't take all day, and decide to return when the world was illuminated by the moonlight, rather the sun.

Lucy fell back with a sigh, limbs outstretched, resembling a starfish surrounded by an ocean of exotic fabrics and brightly coloured cloth. Her thoughts wandered, focusing on her dear friend Loke. Worry began to set in. Had his involvement been discovered? Was he currently being punished for assisting with her escape? He'd be anxious and concerned, considering he hadn't heard from her yet. She should've met his associates at the port of Hargeon a couple of days ago to be smuggled out of the country – but she was here. With no way to send word back to him.

Lucy worried her lip between her teeth, staring up at the ceiling. Loke would be frantic, no way of knowing whether she was alive or dead. Another thing she'd have to do when Natsu returned. With a sigh, Lucy rolled to lay on her stomach and rested her head in her palm, thumbing a jewelled necklace between the pads of her fingers mindlessly. It was a sparkling gold lined with red jewels paired with a thin, intricate golden chain. It had caught her eye immediately and Lucy couldn't help but keep it close. It was oddly familiar in ways she couldn't put her finger on... Natsu practically shoved it in her face when she said as much, claiming _'what's mine is yours'._ Lucy didn't even want to consider the implications behind _that_ statement, so she just pushed it to the back of her mind, to be ignored for now.

The rumble that echoed throughout the cave told Lucy that Natsu had arrived. _Finally!_ She scrambled up from her bed, pushing up and resting on her knees, watching the entrance to the hoard. The way out was a little too dark for her to feel confident to walk up since the flames had died down from the lack of the dragon's presence, so Lucy decided to just wait for him.

He'd come to her first, anyway.

Lucy listened to the sound of his claws scraping against rock and the way his weight made the cave shudder underneath him. The fire crackled as he grew closer, revived by his presence once again. The light really had dimmed without his magic to react with, and the sudden bright light had her blinking to adjust to it.

An intimidating entrance for one who was not used to it and was unaware of how silly the owner really was. Despite her annoyance of being left alone without warning, Lucy couldn't help but smile, excited by his arrival.

He pokes his head through first, in his dragon form, and his eyes crinkle as they meet hers. "Yo!" He shuffles further into the hoard and drops a few items she can't see properly behind a large pile of gold.

"You could've told me you were leaving." Lucy chides immediately, getting up onto her feet and placing her hands on her hips to paint an intimidating picture – or well, as intimidating as a 5'5'' woman can be to a _dragon._

Natsu ducks his head, sheepish. "Didn't wanna wake ya. Looked like ya were sleepin' deep so thought it was better just to let ya be."

Lucy sighed and let her hands fall to her sides. "Okay, Natsu. But next time write a note!" Natsu nods enthusiastically at her words and Lucy is struck with a thought – _can_ Natsu write? He does have a humanoid form and he must be somewhat old (how old was he anyway?) but that didn't mean he had been taught. Then again, Lucy didn't actually know too much about him. Her knowledge began at _forest guardian_ and ended at _surprisingly friendly dragon._

She eyes him before deciding to ask later. A way to contact Loke and going outside was a little more pressing.

"Now that you're here, I've got to talk to you." She clasps her hands behind her back, posture straight and eyes demanding. Her etiquette teacher would be proud. Natsu tilts his head at her, blinking slowly.

"Alright. Lemme switch real quick. Wanna see ya up close." The sound of bones cracking, skin pulling and reforming, stretching over the remade muscle, fills the hoard. Lucy grimaces, closing her eyes and turning away. Steam rolls of Natsu as his body rearranges itself, thick and hot. He's turned only once in front of her before and she felt sick for hours afterwards. It looked _painful_ and the sounds made her stomach roll with nausea. Lucy doesn't know how he does it.

Luckily, the change is quick and Natsu moves over to her bed as effortlessly as he would as a dragon. He stays on the outskirts, strangely persistent about not stepping onto it without her permission – unless it was bedtime. His self-imposed rules were apparently pushed aside when it came to his sleeping arrangements, much to her annoyance. "What do you need, golden Lucy?"

Lucy offers him a bright smile. "I'm going outside."

Natsu's immediate scowl tells her the answer long before his mouth opens. "No."

Lucy fights down the frustration bubbling up, knowing that the situation will only escalate if she lets her ire show through. "Natsu, you can come _with_ me if you'd like. I'm not going far. You said nobody enters your territory anyway!"

Natsu crosses his arms and the sight of his biceps leaves her a little distracted but she quickly brings her eyes back to his face. He really needs to put on a shirt. "Not now, Lucy."

Lucy can't help the glare she sends his way. "You can't keep me locked up in your den forever."

Natsu looks up, startled. "What – Lucy, _no._ I don't want that. Just – _ugh_ – can you go later?" His scowl turns into a pout, eyes begging her to agree. He looks like a puppy... a puppy with scales and sharp teeth.

"Why not now?"

Natsu scrunches up his nose like he's just caught a whiff of a particularly nasty smell. "There's just a stupid strip – I wanna spend time with you!" Lucy's eyes narrow in suspicion. _A stupid strip...?_

"You should've thought about that before you went off treasure hunting!" Lucy fires back, huffing loudly. She knows it's a bit unfair because it's not like Natsu can _help_ it. Building a hoard was an instinctive, deeply ingrained habit and just because she was somehow wrenched into his life, for the time being, didn't mean that habit suddenly became less prominent.

Lucy's aware she's being a bit whiny but she was _bored_ and had been stuck in a cave with only herself and crackling fire as company all morning!

"Lucyyyy..." A tendril of smoke escaped his lips as the dragon sulked, pinning her down with his best puppy-dog eyes. Lucy swallows thickly and averts her gaze – she will not be thwarted by his wide-eyed begging! _No_ , Lucy was stronger than that...

"I'll take ya out later, promise." He takes a few steps forward, standing at the very edge of her bed, and a few gold coins slide with a quiet _clink_ under his bare feet. The stupidly endearing expression was still plastered on his scaly face, hands outstretched as if Lucy was an angsty animal he was trying to placate. "Besides, I was out lookin' for more of those clothes for ya!"

 _That_ gets a reaction out of her and Lucy snaps her eyes to meet his, gaping. "Y-You were looking for stuff for me?" Ah, that must be the items he dropped earlier that she couldn't see. Lucy's heart warms at the thought. It's only clothing but he'd spent all morning looking for things for _her_ instead of treasure for himself.

Natsu scratches the back of his neck, suddenly rather bashful. "Well yeah. The stuff I've got are either too old and would make ya look like a grandma," his eyebrows furrow in thought, "although... don't think ya could ever look like an old lady."

Lucy only blinks at him. "Uh... Thank you?"

"No problem!" Natsu beams at her. "Lotta the stuff is also either too small or way too big, too." His eyes rake over her figure, clothed in a tight-fitting pair of pants and a flowy blouse with gold trim that she'd found in his collection. It's just an innocent look but it sets fire to her veins, face flushing slightly. Lucy shakes herself from the feeling – _get a grip, Lucy! -_ and focus back on the silly dragon who'd spent all morning looking for clothes for her.

"That's very sweet of you, Natsu." The dragon practically glows at her praise. Strains of magic move through the air, glittery and transparent, obviously reacting to his mood. Lucy's heart skips a beat at the sigh slipping from his lips and her own mouth quirks into a fond, tiny smile.

He really was a dork. A dork with teeth that could grind bone into finely powdered dust and fire that could set ablaze an entire kingdom, but a dork nonetheless.

"I'll try them on tonight before dinner." Natsu looks a little dazed at her words, a goofy smile resting on his lips. It's a look she doesn't exactly understand but she just shrugs it off. "For now, though, I'm going to explore the forest for the rest of the day, with or without you."

The smile is erased immediately, a scowl replacing it. Lucy doesn't like the expression on his face much – his eyes are too lively and his mouth too used to curving into sunny smiles. It doesn't look right. Natsu crosses his arms again, eyes flickering between the exit of the hoard and back to her, deep in thought. Lucy, recognising this as an opportunity, bats her eyelashes, expression hopeful and coy.

His scowl deepens as he tosses his head to the side, grumpy. " _Whatever._ Do what ya want. I'm gonna go get the food ready."

Lucy smiles in victory.

* * *

Lucy blinks against the sudden, harsh light of the sun. After so long with only fire and lava granting her vision, the onslaught of the sun left her eyes sensitive. Lucy shielded her eyes with her arm, squinting as her eyes blurred with tears. Lucy batted them away and, once she felt confident that the threat of being blinded once more was no longer a possibility, let her arm fall.

The outside view was almost the same as it had been when she had been standing there a few days prior, facing inwards, alight with nerves and frustration. Now, though, Lucy felt nothing but ease and was entirely comfortable. What a difference a couple of days did.

The only difference in appearance, Lucy noticed as she looked closer, was some of the bushes were slightly bent out of shape, trodden on by what was undoubtedly large dragon claws. Lucy rolled her eyes at the sight before glancing back at the inside of the cave and then taking a step forward. A shudder ripples through her as she fully exits the dragon's den. It's an uneasy feeling as if a blanket of warmth had just been ripped off her shoulders, and Lucy takes a breath to centre herself.

 _How odd._

Was it a product of Natsu's magic? She hadn't felt this... _feeling_ or whatever it was when she first entered. Could it only be when she leaves? She'll have to ask him later.

Hopefully, it doesn't last for long or there's a way to get rid of the unsettling apprehension that settled deep in her bones. She feels rather naked without the warmth, something she wasn't even aware had been around her in the first place.

Lucy shakes her head, filing the information away for later, and squares her shoulders. She wasn't going to ponder on it any longer, she had a forest to explore!

Now that she wasn't in a rush, fleeing from her father's controlling hand, Lucy could truly take in the sight before her. She breathed the air in, fresh and clean, and it settled some of the unnerving feeling which was a relief.

It was rife with life, animals chittering to each other, leaves swaying with the slightest breeze. The sun was high in the sky, casting its tender glow towards the forest and enveloping her. The temperature difference between here and inside of the den was as stark as night and day.

Lucy bathed in the reassuring light for a few seconds, relishing in its gentle touch, and then proceeded to make her way further into the forest's depths.

' _Don't go east.'_ was Natsu's sulky goodbye as he tugged gently at one of her pig-tails. He didn't reply when she asked why she shouldn't go east so she'd just left. Lucy decided to follow the rule, knowing better to go against it. If a dragon was telling her not to go east, she wouldn't.

It was probably dangerous for her, crawling with vicious beasts or bearing poisonous fruit disguised as harmless food ready to be plucked by the unsuspecting noble's daughter. Lucy wasn't keen to find out.

She'd also been too concerned with Natsu's stubborn refusal to let her go to mention her worries about Loke so she would make sure to bring up the issue to Natsu during dinner. They'd need to figure out a way to get into contact _soon._ She missed him dearly and not knowing that he was okay was making her very anxious.

Lucy climbed over a twisted, protruding root the size of her thighs, careful not to splinter her palms on the rough bark. She grimaced at the sight of the bugs scattering underneath the shadow it cast, moving away quickly. _Ugh,_ she hated bugs.

A downside to an otherwise gorgeous biome.

Lucy kneels down to brush the tip of her finger against the soft petals of a blooming flower. The flower patch was so bright and cheerful that she almost didn't want to turn away. Lucy briefly wondered if Natsu would like the pretty flowers decorating the golden hair he seemed to like so much, before squashing that thought deep down, mortified.

Lucy's cheeks burned as she shook her head as if the action could rid her mind of the traitorous thoughts. Why did it matter if _Natsu_ liked it? Lucy quickly stood back onto her feet and moved on, without giving the pretty flowers a backwards glance, too embarrassed to remain any longer.

Lucy smiled as a bird with startlingly blue feathers perched on a low hanging branch, eyes boring into her, unnervingly intelligent and all seeing. The smile slipped off her face and she hurried away, skin prickling as the animal chirped – tone almost mischievous sounding – at her retreating back. What a creepy bird.

She narrowly avoids the pile of what she _hopes_ isn't animal droppings (although the putrid smell wafting off it and the fact that's she's surrounded by _animals_ is pretty opposing evidence) and pushed some wayward strands off her face.

A rustling and an annoyed grunt further left sent a bolt of fear through her veins - that was _human._ Had they found her already? Did her father manage to get Loke to talk? To make him give a clue to where she might be? Lucy's hands curled into fists, skin turning white under the pressure as worry sent her heart sinking. She knew she should turn away, run back to the den and tell Natsu but she had to check if it really was a knight before running back. Regardless, the appearance of someone was nerve-wracking considering Natsu had told her that no one entered his territory... Did this man somehow manage to slip by Natsu? That didn't seem likely but it was still a possibility.

With a shaky breath, Lucy crept forward, keeping behind the thicker trees to mask her presence. The ground was littered with fallen leaves and twigs, making it hard to be silent – plus, stealth wasn't something she had much practice in. Lucy, figuring she's close enough, peeks from her hiding place from behind the trunk and blanched, eyes bugging out.

She had been right, it _was_ a man – but not a knight. If he was, he was very odd for he only wore dark blue underwear. _Why was he practically naked in the forest?!_ There wasn't even a river nearby! She'd only just gotten used to Natsu's habit of walking around shirtless, but he was a _dragon!_ Lucy pressed her fingers over her eyes, peering through the cracks between her fingers, extremely embarrassed.

He was squatting down in front of what appeared to be a rabbit carcass – freshly killed by the bow slung on his back no doubt. Lucy couldn't see his face, the only details she could gather was the bare skin of his toned back, his underwear, and the dark blue hue of his hair. A quick glance around the area showed that there wasn't any form of metal armour around, only a white shirt hanging off one of the lower branches and pants ruffled on the ground, nearby the roots of another tree.

Was he a hunter perhaps? Lucy faintly remembers Loke telling her about a local village to avoid but she had come from the opposite direction so she hadn't even seen it. Did they know about Natsu? That was likely, considering having a _dragon_ so close to your village's borders would be hard to miss. Lucy bit her lip nervously, glancing at the back of the assumed hunter and the way she came. It would be better to return. Lucy wasn't sure if wanted posters containing her image had been sent around the kingdom or if word that a blonde foreigner was to be reported on sight. She was a stranger to this part of Fiore and her skin was too fair, too _soft_ , bearing no signs of hard labour. Lucy also held herself like a noble lady due to her upbringing – it would be obvious that she did not belong here.

Dried leaves crunch loudly under her boot as she shifts slightly, turning away to slink back to the den.

Lucy's heart drops like an anchor. The man spun around so quickly her eyes couldn't follow the movement and aimed the bow, steady and strung, at the middle of her forehead. Lucy swallowed a shriek and stumbled backwards, scraping her hand against a sharp branch in her fright. The pain of the sting was devoured by her fear as they stared at each other. The air crackled with tension, thick and palpable, and Lucy felt a bead of sweat fall from her temple.

Lucy's eyes flickered between the arrow trained on her head menacingly, glinting under the sun sneaking through the canopy, and the man whose dark eyes were as sharp as the tip of his arrow. Her mouth was dry and she swiped her tongue over her bottom lip anxiously, heart beating erratically within her chest.

The man lowered his bow, albeit only slightly, but his muscles didn't relax. The rabbit carcass laid at his feet, forgotten.

" _Who are you?"_

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hiya everyone! Sorry, this chapter came out later than I expected! Some things came up and I wasn't able to get it out as timely as I wanted too. To be frank with you all, I'm not that fond of this chapter (I think there's a lot I need to rework) but I didn't want to hold off updating, because then I'd just obsess over it, begin hating it, and then not update for the next month lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway!

 ** _Tell me what you think!_ **I'd love to know! :)

 **Also,** if you'd like to get updates/sneak peeks of _this_ story & others I'm working on, feel free to check out my Tumblr ** _caandleworks._** There's a bunch of NaLu content that's only on my tumblr, so if you liked this, that might be a pretty good place to take a look at. (shameless self-promotion is shameless).

Thank you for reading :)


End file.
